


Wash & Zoe (Art)

by bobbersbme



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Goals, moodboard, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne MoodboardThese two are the most amazing pair in Firefly, and I will never get over how much I love them!
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2021





	Wash & Zoe (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VexVerlain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexVerlain/gifts).



> I enjoyed making this so much!
> 
> Thanks to VexVerlain for being amazing and supporting FTH, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
